Lost
by Lasagna Girl
Summary: Pertemuan Fang dengan anak nyasar bernama BoBoiBoy. "OM PENJAHAT!"/ Jleb!/ For #MBFFB2016 entry 1 sub-theme: Family - Paman Baik Warn: 20 y.o!Fang, 7- y.o! BoBoiBoy, typos and OOC.
**BoBoiBoy Fanfiction**

 **For "Melodious BoyFang & FangBoy"**

 **Entry 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sub-theme: Family – Paman Baik**

 **"Lost"**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy punya Animonsta, fanfiksi ini punya saya.**

 **Warning: Ranjau typo, OOC, 25 y.o!Fang, 7- y.o!BoBoiBoy (1), plot membingungkan, nge-troll, mengandung unsur BL tersirat, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy Please**_

Taman pusat kota Pulau Rintis terlihat ramai sore itu, banyak orang yang sedang olahraga sore atau sekedar berjalan-jalan disana.

Begitu juga dengan Fang—tidak, dia bukannya sedang olahraga, atau jalan-jalan disana. Dia baru saja pulang dari kantor tempatnya bekerja.

—dan juga, dia di taman bukan karena lewat situ rutenya pulang, tetapi dia ada janji dengan seseorang untuk bertemu disana.

"Belum datang ternyata." Gumamnya sambil celingukan. Fang kemudian memutuskan duduk di sebuah bangku panjang.

.

.

Fang mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya, berkali-kali dia memeriksa jam tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal setelah melihat waktu yang tertera disana.

30 menit lebih sudah Fang menunggu, tapi tidak datang juga. Hari sudah semakin gelap, dan dia baru ingat belum mengangkat jemuran di beranda apartemennya—

Bulan April memang banyak hujan, tidak bisa diprediksi datangnya. Dia tidak mau cuciannya yang sudah kering harus basah lagi karena hujan yang datang tiba-tiba.

—sempat berpikiran untuk pulang, sebelum dia mendengar suara tangisan kecil yang samar..

"Hiks.. huu—Kakek... kakek dimana? Huu.. hiks.. hiks.."

Fang menajamkan pendengarannya, suara tangisan yang samar itu lambat laun mengeras. Menandakan kalau yang menangis berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Pemuda berkacamata itu memutuskan untuk mendekat ke arah suara. Sekaligus memastikan kalau yang menangis itu adalah manusia. Bukan makhluk halus yang mencoba mengerjainya.

Mentang-mentang April, awas kalau sampai dikerjain! Batinnya kira-kira.

.

.

Fang menemukan sumber suara tangisan tersebut. Seorang anak lelaki yang berumur sekitar 6 atau 7 tahun sedang berjongkok terisak-isak di depannya.

Anak itu mendongak, sepertinya dia menyadari ada orang di depannya sedang melihatnya menangis.

Memakai baju oranye dan topi senada yang dipakai terbalik, anak itu mengelap cepat air matanya. Lalu menatap Fang terus-menerus tanpa bicara.

Fang sedikit tersentak melihat wajah anak itu, kemudian menjadi canggung setelahnya, pasalnya sesudah menangis, anak iu malah menatapnya dengan mata terpincing waspada.

"Eerr.. adik kenapa menangis..?" tanyanya kemudian.

Anak itu diam saja, pandangannya tetap waspada tapi tidak menunjukkan kalau dia akan bergerak pergi atau apa.

Fang kemudian mendekat, lalu berjongkok di depan anak tersebut, "Adik tadi kenapa nangis?" tanyanya lagi.

Anak itu malah mundur menjauh, matanya terlihat masih terpincing. Tiba-tiba dia berteriak—

"OM PENJAHAT!"

Jleb!

First impression yang di berikan anak itu sungguh menohok hati. Hell, apa wajahnya terlalu seram sampai dipanggil penjahat?

—dan, 'Om'? Umurnya baru akan memasuki 26 tanggal 13 nanti! Pacar saja dia belum punya!

Kalau orang spesial sih punya, ehem—

Urat kesal mulai muncul di dahi Fang. Sudah tanya nggak dijawab, dipanggil om lagi, dipanggil penjahat lagi. Siapa yang nggak kesal coba?

"Dik, saya masih 'mas'. Dan 'mas' ini bukan penjahat—"

"Bohong! Om pasti penjahat! Baju Om kaya' gitu pasti Om penjahat yang suka bawa pistol itu kan?!"

Om lagi—dia masih ngotot menuduh Fang penjahat hanya karena dia memakai setelan jas hitam yang jadi seragam kantornya.

Kebanyakan nonton film mafia pasti ini anak—

"Dek—"

"Om mau nyulik aku kan!? kuteriakin lho!—Tolong, ada penjahat! PENJAHAT! PEN—hmph!"

Fang membekap mulut anak kurang ajar itu itu, mengendongnya di bahu dan membawanya pergi.

Anak itu masih berusaha berteriak penjahat sambil berusaha turun dari gendongan Fang.

Ah, gawat. Bisa-bisanya dia bertemu dengan anak seperti ini. Kalau dia dikira penjahat betulan gara-gara anak ini gimana?

.

.

"Duduk!"

Bruk! Fang mendudukkan anak itu di bangku taman yang dia duduki tadi.

Fang berdiri di depan anak itu, wajahnya tampak mengintrogasi, antara seram dan kesal. Tapi ketika melihat anak itu duduk di bangku tanan dengan wajah ketakutan dan hampir menangis, Fang menahan emosinya. Bagaimana dia bisa memarahi anak yang bahkan dia tidak kenal.

"Namamu siapa?" tanyanya berusaha lembut.

"..." anak itu diam, kepalanya ditundukkan.

Fang menghela napas, kemudian ikut duduk dibangku—menyejajarkan diri agar anak itu tidak takut kepadanya.

"Hei, dijawab, dong. Mas nggak akan nyulik kamu kok." Fang masih bersikukuh memanggil dirinya 'mas'.

Anak itu masih diam, mungkin masih ragu dengan perkataan Fang. Tapi, tidak berapa lama, anak itu mulai membuka mulut.

"B... –boy..." samar sekali anak itu mengatakannya.

"Hah? Apa? Nggak dengar?"

"BoBoiBoy.." ulang anak itu.

"BoBoiBoy?" Fang mengerutkan keningnya, wajahnya terlihat kaget. Kemudian dia menepuk kepala anak itu, membuat anak itu menoleh kepadanya.

"Nama yang bagus." Fang tersenyum, "Aku Fang, salam kenal BoBoiBoy."

"Om Fang—"

"MAS."

.

.

"Lalu kamu belum jawab pertanyaan mas tadi, kamu kenapa nangis?" tanya Fang lagi.

BoBoiBoy menundukkan kepalanya. Dia terdiam kembali, agak lama sebelum menjawab.

"N-nyasar.. nggak bisa pulang.." jawabnya malu-malu.

Fang hampir tersedak, menahan geli mendengar jawaban anak itu. Tahan Fang, tahan. Anak umur sekian memang masih rawan nyasar—

"Ko—hmph.. kok bisa-?" sambil menahan tawa lagi Fang bertanya.

"BoBoiBoy tadi kesini sama kakek sama Ochobot. Terus BoBoiBoy lihat banyak yang jual balon!" BoBoiBoy tidak menghiraukan wajah geli Fang, dia mulai bercerita dengan semangat.

"BoBoiBoy mau, pas BoBoiBoy kesana, lalu kembali mau ajak kakek sama Ochobot.. kakek.. sama Ochobot—hiks... udah nggak ada.. hiks... sekarang BoBoiboy nggak bisa pulang.. hiks.. nggak tahu jalan.. takut sendirian.. huuu—" BoBoiBoy terisak menahan tangis. Semangatnya berubah jadi air mata. Fang mulai panik disana.

"A—a.. jangan nangis, cup-cup.. waduhh!" Fang mengelus-elus kepala BoBoiBoy dan memeluknya. Berusaha agar anak bertopi ini tidak menangis lagi.

"Shhhh, mas disini kok. Kamu nggak sendirian. Jangan nangis ya? Nanti kakekmu pasti kesini kok. Kita tunggu sama-sama. Mas temenin." Hiburnya.

—sebenarnya, sini juga lagi nunggu orang, tapi belum datang juga. Batin Fang.

BoBoiBoy mengangguk kecil. Air matanya dia usap dengan tangan, seraya Fang melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kamu lapar? Ini sudah waktu makan malam. Biar kubelikan sesuatu. Sebentar, ya." Fang berdiri, hendak meninggalkan BoBoiBoy. Tapi bocah bertopi itu menahannya dengan menarik jas Fang.

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf.."

Fang mengernyit.

"Maaf, karena udah panggil Om 'penjahat' tadi... Om ternyata baik.." ujarnya tersipu malu.

Fang menghela napas, anak ini masih bersikukuh memanggilnya 'Om'. Ya, sudahlah..

"Ya, aku nggak marah kok. Kamu mau ikut, atau tunggu disini?" Fang merendahkan kakinya.

"Tunggu disini saja. Om nggak lama kan? Kalo lama BoBoiBoy takut.." tangan BoBoiBoy masih mencengkeram jas Fang.

"Cuma sebentar, kok." Fang tersenyum seraya melepaskan tangan BoBoiBiy jadi jasnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya.." dia kemudian berkalan menjauh. Meninggalkan BoBoiBoy yang masih menatapnya berjalan menjauh.

.

.

"Enak?"

"Enak!"

BoBoiBoy melahap dengan cepat donat lobak merah yang dibelikan Fang untuknya. Anak ini kelihatannya memang lapar. Keputusannya tepat untuk membelikannya sesuatu tadi. Karena dia tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaan anak ini, makanya dia membeli apa yang dia suka. Tentu saja dia juga ikut makan disana.

"Iya kan? Ini adalah makanan kesukaanku." Ujar Fang bangga.

"Nanti BoBoiBoy mau minta kakek beliin lagi!" BoBoiBoy terus melahap sisa donat yang ada di tangannya.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, nanti tersedak." Fang mengelap krim donat yang menempel di pipi BoBoiBoy, "Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong kau tinggal dimana? Mungkin aku bisa antar."

"Kuala Lumpur!" jawab BoBoiBoy.

Buset, jauh banget!

"Eee.. ini Rintis, lho? Kok—" belum selesai kalimat Fang, BoBoiBoy menyelanya.

"Rumah BoBoiBoy tadinya di Kuala Lumpur, terus baru pindah kesini. Soalnya Ayah sama Ibu kerjanya jauh, nanti BoBoiBoy sendirian di rumah, makanya BoBoiBoy pindah biar sama Kakek."

Ooh.. ternyata dia pindahan.. orang tuanya kerja jauh, kadinya dia dititipkan ke kakeknya agar dirawat beliau.

Fang jadi ingat sekilas tentang hidupnya dulu. Dia juga tinggal sendirian sejak kecil di sini karena orang tuanya juga bekerja jauh,tapi dia tidak punya kerabat atau saudara disini..

"Lalu, kalau rumah kakekmu?" Fang lalu bertanya lagi.

BoBoiBoy menjawab dengan gelengan, "BoBoiBoy baru 1 minggu disini, nggak tahu dimana alamatnya..." Dia menunduk sedih. Kalau begini, kelihatannya Fang sama sekali tidak bisa membantu anak ini

—satu-satunya cara, ya, menunggu sampai kakek anak ini sampai disini mencarinya..

Sial, mana orang yang mau menemui Fang nggak datang-datang lagi! Jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 malam. Setelah anak ini bertemu kakeknya, mungkin dia akan langsung pulang.

.

.

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan lagi di antara mereka. Fang tidak mungkin mengajak BoBoiBoy bicara soal kenaikan saham kan? BoBoiBoy juga tidak mungkin berbicara soal kartun kesukaannya pada Fang—yang kelihatan tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu.

Tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang terjadi, yang lebih tua berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan—

"BoBoi—"

"BoBoiBoy!"

—sebelum terdengar suara samar, memanggil anak di sampingnya dari kejauhan.

Fang menajamkan pendengarannya, suara itu terdengar mendekat. Semakin jelas, seperti 2 orang yang saling bersahutan memanggil.

Tapi, kelihatannya yang dipanggil tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Hei, kamu dengar itu?" Fang memanggil BoBoiBoy.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Ada yang manggil nama kamu—"

"BoBoiBoy!"

"—tuh."

BoBoiBoy ikut menajamkan pendengarannya. Kepalanya celingukan mencari asal suara.

Dari horizon sebelah kanan mereka, semakin jelas seorang pria tua dengan peci di kepalanya sedang meneriakkan nama BoBoiBoy bersama dengan—sebuah bola melayang?

"K-kakek! Ochobot!" BoBoiBoy berlari ke arah pria tua tadi dan memeluknya.

"BoBoiBoy!"

Kakek BoBoiBoy terlihat lega dan senang sekali dapat menemukan cucunya.

"Ya Tuhan, kamu tadi kemana saja sih?" bola itu nampak berbicara, membuat Fang antara terkejut dan kagum melihat bola itu melayang, apalagi mengatakan sesuatu.

"Maaf.." BoBoiBoy nampak menyesal. Tapi kemudian dia berjalan cepat ke arah Fang dan menarik tangannya.

"Kek! Kenalin, ini om yang tadi nemenin BoBoiBoy, namanya Om Fang! Om Fang, ini kakek BoBoiBoy!" dia mengenalkan Fang pada kakeknya, begitu sebaliknya.

Fang menyalami kakek BoBoiBoy, "Saya Fang, senang bertemu dengan anda, pak."

"Oh, ya, ya. Terima kasih sudah menemani BoBoiBoy, nak Fang. Terima kasih banyak." Ujar sang kakek, "Ah, mungkin sebagai tanda terima kasih, ayo mampir dulu ke kedai kakek? Kakek akan memberimu segelas coklat panas gratis." Tawarnya.

"Iya, Om. Ayo mampir dulu ke kedai kakek? Kakek punya kedai coklat terenak se-Pulau Rintis, loh!" BoBoiBoy menambahi sambil menarik-narik baju Fang.

"Aa—ah, umm.. te-terima kasih.. saya berkenan, tapi saya masih ada janji menemui seseorang disini. Jadi, saya mohon maaf.." tolak Fang halus, tapi masih menorehkan rasa kecewa di muka BoBoiBoy dan kakeknya.

"Yahh, sayang sekali.. tapi mungkin kau bisa mampir kapan-kapan—?"

"Tentu saja." Fang tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang, BoBoiBoy. Sudah malam. Ayo, Ochobot." kakek BoBoiBoy mengajak pulang, menggandeng tangan cucunya dan berpamitan pada Fang.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu." Pamit sang kake, Fang menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman kecil. Kemudian, mereka berjalan menjauh.

Dari kejauhan, Fang dapat melihat BoBoiBoy menoleh ke arahnya.

"Umm, tunggu sebentar, kek!" BoBoiBoy melepas gandengan kakeknya, dan berlari ke arah Fang.

Brukk! Bocah bertopi itu menerjang dan memeluk Fang erat. Membuat yang dipeluk tersentak kaget.

"Bo—"

"Makasih udah nemenin BoBoiBoy ya, Om.. Maaf tadi udah bilang kalo Om itu penjahat.."

Fang terdiam mendengar perkataan BoBoiBoy, sebelum tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya.

"Ya, nggak apa-apa kok. Sama-sama."

BoBoiBoy melepas pelukannya, "Om, janji ya main ke kedai kakek? Janji loh." Lalu mengacungkan kelingkingnya, yang langsung dibalas oleh Fang dengan menautkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking BoBoiBoy.

"Iya, janji. Sudah sana, kasihan kakekmu lama nungguin." Ujarnya.

BoBoiBoy mengangguk dan berI ke arah kakeknya.

"JANJI YAA! DADAAHH!" BoBoiBoy melambaikan tangannya.

Fang tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan BoBoiBoy.

Senyumannya masih bertahan, sampai BoBoiBoy dan kakeknya—juga Ochobot menghilang dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

"Faaaanngg!"

Fang yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh. Suaranya familiar, membuatnya tersenyum samar meski ingin memarahinya—seperti 'tadi'.

Seorang pemuda yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Fang, berambut hitam dan memakai jumper merah-oranye sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ah, ini dia datang. Lama banget ditungguin dari tadi." Fang menunjukkan muka kesal.

Dengan napas terengah-engah pemuda itu menjawab, "S-sorry.. haa—cafeku penuh tadi, nggak bisa keluar."

"Kalau sudah tahu banyak pelanggan, jangan ngajak janjian, dong."

"Iya-iya, maafin aku." Pemuda berambut hitam itu memasang wajah cemberut, "Oh iya, kamu udah lama disini?" tanyanya.

Fang mendengus, "Dari jam 5. Hitung berapa lama aku nunggu kalau ini saja sudah jam 7 lebih?"

Ah..

—kalau membicarakan waktu, membuatnya teringat pertemuannya dengan bocah cilik bernama BoBoiBoy. Tidak sadar, Fang tersenyum sendiri karenanya. Ditambah pemuda ini—

"Tumben nggak pakai topi?" tanya Fang.

"Alamak! Udah lama banget berarti! Eh, oh—aku lupa ambil tadi, masih di cafe. Soalnya tadi habis dari sana langsung kesini, sih—" pemuda itu menyadari Fang melamun sambil memperhatikannya.

"Eh, Fang, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanyanya heran.

"Nggak." Fang menggeleng, "Nunggunya tadi meski lama, tapi rasanya sebentar kok." Fang berbalik memunggunggi pemuda itu.

"—soalnya tadi aku baru aja ketemu orang yang mirip kamu." Tambahnya.

Pemuda itu tersentak, "Eh? Aku—?"

"Kita bicaranya di cafemu saja. Ayo." Fang berjalan mendahuluinya.

"He? Kok?"

"Disini gelap, di cafamu saja yang lebih terang. Ayo, nanti kutinggal lho—"

Tersenyum samar dan mengeraskan suara.

"—BoBoiBoy!"

"Eh—hei! Iya, tunggu dong! Faaanngg!"

.

.

.

ooOoo The End ooOoo

A/N:

Hay.

Masih ingat saya? Nggak? Oke, makasih~ berarti saya masih invisible~ /plakk

Lasee kembali untuk merayakan sebuah event yang mulai dijadikan event tahunan, yaitu "Melodious BoyFang & FangBoy" tahun 2016! /suara terompet tahun baru/

Ini pertama kalinya saya ikutan event beginian, jadi deg-degan... /nari hula/

Saya pilih subtema untuk genre Family "Paman Baik", dan ini memakan waktu hampir seminggu buat ngerjain. (Minggu ini banyak kegiatan sekolah, libur UN jadi nggak kepake buat istirahat :" /nangis)

But yang belum ngeh sama ceritanya. Di cerita ini saya memang meng'ada'kan 2 BoBoiBoy. Yang satu adalah BoBoiBoy kecil (canon, dimana dia bisa menggunakan kuasanya, yang ketemu Fang) dan yang satu adalah BoBoiBoy dewasa yang seumuran Fang (AU, pemilik cafe, ketemu Fang bagian akhir). Sisanya bisa anda tanyakan di PM.

Ngomong-ngomong, saya maklum kalo ada yang nggak ngerti, saya sudah kehabisan ide, makanya cerita apalagi endingnya nggak jelas jadinya. Mana judulnya juga nggak nyambung. Dan Fang jadi OOC paraaahh! Tapi itu memang kebutuhan fanfiksi sih.. /kayang/

Tambahan: orang spesialnya Fang adalah BoBoiBoy dewasa. Tapi semenjak ketemu sama BoBoiBoy kecil, orang spesialnya nambah satu.

Oke, sekian dari sayah, see ya next long-oneshot!

Salam awesome!

—Lasagna Girl


End file.
